Makorra Family
by MakorraKataangfan01
Summary: Follow Mako and Korra as they handle parenthood. Read how they help their kids through school and feelings.
1. Small, Broken, but Good Family

**Taking a break from my other story, because I got writers block and I'm giving my friend zutara4ever123 pointers on her story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA!**

* * *

On a cold winters night on Air Temple Island one man with amber eyes, and spiky black hair was rushing to the main house from his job at the police department across the bay in Republic City. As he got into the house he heard the screams of his wife who was giving birth to their child. The man was running as fast as he could to where his wife was. "Bolin! How's Korra?'' the man asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that she's in pain from labor and cussing at you, I think she's fine," Bolin said. Soon the two men sat down and kept waiting, all of a sudden they heard a loud wail of a child. The black haired man was overjoyed to hear his child for the first time in nine month's. But his wife was still screaming and that worried the man. One of the midwifes came out of the room and turned to the man.

"Pema, why is Korra still screaming?'' he asked her.

"No one expected this but you and your wife are going to have two children to take care of," Pema told him.

"T-two? That means twins," he said. The man was really surprised, not only is he going to be a father, but he was going to have twins. Soon they heard a second wail, one stronger than before_"Sounds like Korra's kid" _he thought. The air acolytes let him in, as he came in he had a smile on his face at what he saw. There he saw his wife with his children. ''Korra," he said breathless.

"Hey there City Boy," Korra said. "Mako come meet your sons," she said. Mako walked towards the bed and when he looked upon his sons', tears came to his eyes'.

"They look just like us," he said.

"They do don't they," Korra said with a tired smile. She then noticed Mako's face and handed him one of the babies. "Hold him, you're not going to break him," she told him. Mako took the baby into his arms, and he realized that he could be happy since his parents murder. He would finally have a family, a good family. Just him, Korra, their sons', and Bolin.

"Heh, hey there little guy, I'm your daddy," he said to the sleeping infant. "Bolin! come in here," he yelled to his brother. Bolin came in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. A wide smile came to his face.

"Bolin, come here," Korra said. So Bolin walked over and when he layed eyes on his brother he couldn't hold back his tears. Pema came in and smiled at the sight before her.

"Do you have a name for them?" she asked them.

"I want to name this one Kiran, after my father," Mako said looking at his son.

"Akiak for this one," Korra said. Pema nodded and left the small family.

"Hey, Mako?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah Bo," Mako replied.

"Does this mean we have a family now?" he asked.

"Bolin, you guys always had a family with each other, and now your family is bigger," Korra said.

"Yeah, we have a small family," Bolin said.

"It's a broken family, though," Mako said.

"It's small, and broken, but it's still a good family, right," Korra said.

"Yeah," both brothers said. So the little family just stared at the infants smiling and thinking what the future would hold for them.

**Like I said I am taking a break from my other story to help zutara4ever123 with her story, but I will update whenever I can. This story will follow Mako and Korra's family through their life.  
**


	2. Family Life

**So here's Chapter 2. This chapter is about how the new parents deal with late night wake up calls and bending.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA, IF I DID WE WOULD HAVE SEASON TWO ALREADY.**

* * *

Family Life:

Wake Up Call

It had been three months since the little family added the twins to the family and now they were up at two in the morning with them. Bolin was sitting on the couch covering his ears, Mako was making sure Kiran wouldn't wake up, and Korra was trying to settle Akiak so he would go to sleep. "Man that kid has lungs," Bolin said.

"Why won't he stop crying?" Mako asked his wife.

"I don't know, I've checked his diaper, and checked if he was hungry, but he won't stop," Korra said. After a while she remembered something from her childhood and tried it.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Hearing the lulaby Akiak seemed to settle down to where his wails were only wimpers. Soon he realized there was nothing to cry about he fell asleep. Korra put him down in his crib, and walked over to check on Kiran. "How is he?" she asked Mako.

"He seems to be fast asleep," he said. "Either that, or he has patience with his brother," he added.

"More or so patience," Korra said.

* * *

Firebending Baby

It had been nine months since the twins were born and their parents brought them to dinner at the main house with Tenzin's family. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were all excited to see the children. So after dinner the adults were talking and the children were playing and laughing very loudly. The adults were wondering what was making the children laugh so loud, and as if they were reading their minds Rohan and Kiran came sliding through to the dining room. Mako and Korra were wide eyed and the other adults were gaping at the little baby. Jinora came in to pick Kiran up. "Uh, Jinora what exactly are you laughing at in there?" Korra asked her.

"Oh, we found out that Kiran is a firebender like Mako," she said.

"Uh,huh and how exactly did you figure that out?" Korra asked.

"Oh, Rohan sneezed and he slid across the room, Kiran laughed and sneezed and FWOOOSH Kiran went across the room with flames!" Ikki exclaimed. All the adults started laughing as Mako and Korra looked at each other nerviousley.

"Well, looks like well have our work cut out for us," Mako said.

* * *

**There we go chapter 2. I might not be able to update for a while 'cause I don't have my own computer, but I'll update as soon as I can.  
**


	3. Family Firsts'

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I don't have my own computer and I've been busy at the lake and had to go home where my mom doesn't have a computer so I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so here's chapter 3 everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OTHERWISE WE WOULD ALREADY HAVE BOOK 2**

**OC'S ARE MINE**

* * *

Chapter 3: Firsts'

Kiran was the first to sleep all the way through the night. Mako found this one out when Akiak woke him up one day, he didn't want Korra to wake up since she was up nearly half the night with him trying to get him to go to sleep. When Mako woke up he went to see if both boys were up, surprisingly he only found the youngest of the two up sniffling."What's wrong little guy, hungry?" Mako asked. Akiak just giggled and reached up to Mako, Mako laughed and looked over at his eldest and smiled."Why don't we go make breakfeast for your mother, huh?" he said. About an hour later he heard someone behind him, "Morning," he said.

"Your up early," Korra replied sleep still evident in her voice.

"Well Akiak woke up and since you were the good parent last night I thought I'd be nice and let you and Kiran sleep in and make you breakfeast," he said. Korra smiled and placed Kiran into his highchair next to his brother.

"Why was Akiak out here?" Korra asked. Mako turned to look at his youngest and then smiled at Korra.

"Well he was the only other one up and I didn't want to wake you or Kiran," he said.

"Well, I appreciate that City-boy," she said. Mako just grumbled something about her using his old nickname.

* * *

Akiak was the first to take his first steps and say his first word. Korra had to leave for the Earth Kingdom to settle some disputes in two cities. Mako and the boys were there to say goodbye. "When will you be back?" Mako asked.

"I don't know, days, weeks, even months," Korra told him. "It's hard to leave you three," she said.

"Hey, we'll be fine, Bolin will help out with them," Mako told her.

"I know, but I've never left these guy's yet," she said with tears in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed both boys on their forhead and kissed Mako on the lips."Bye, be good for daddy," she told the boys. She started walking toward the satomobile as she started to get in she heard Mako trying to keep one of the boys calm. She didn't turn around but she knew it was Akiak.

"Akiak, stop squirming, calm down," Mako said quietly. Akiak was in his arms trying to get down. Mako was trying to keep him calm so Korra wouldn't turn around and he knew that if she did the fighting wouldn't be solved. Korra got in the satomobile and rolled down the window so that the boys could see her. Akiak looked about ready to jump out of Mako's arms and run towards her, and to everyones surprise he did! Akiak jumped out of his fathers arms and ran over to the satomobile and Korra opened the door and got out as Akiak came and hugged her knees.

"Momma," Akiak said. Everyone was shocked that a one year old could run for the first time and talk for the first time."Momma," he said again hugging her tighter. Korra reached down and picked him up.

"It's okay Akiak, momma's only going to be gone for a little bit, okay?" She soothed him while walking back to Mako."Be good for daddy while I'm gone," she told him.

"Momma," he said one more time before hugging her and moving into his dads arms once more.

"Bye-bye," Korra said while waving to both of them. The family stayed and watched the satomobile drive away. Mako looked down to his sons and set Akiak down and held his hand while walking down the road.

Akiak looked up at him and said, "Ciy-boy," and pointed to Mako and looked at his brother and said, "Broer."

Mako just facepalmed and thought _"great now my son will refer to me with his mothers nickname for me."_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait haven't had a computer for a while and can't do this on my droid. Just to make things clear, Yes this is a bending fic where Korra is the Avatar if you haven't guessed that already, Akiak has troubles with pronouncing "T"'s but he will end up being the more advanced bender out of him and his brother, and since I already covered how Kiran was the first to bend I didn't think I should add that. So reviews are greatly appreciated and if you want me to write a story then PM me or leave your ideas in a review.**


End file.
